Until The End
by WithoutWords3
Summary: AU. Kurt's mother was murdered when he was just a baby. Lately, he's been getting death threats himself. He finds a bodyguard by the name of Blaine, and despite the odds, the two start to become close. However, as the threats become more urgent, Kurt begins to realize Blaine may not be all that he seems.


Prologue

She sought the comfort of her gardens that night. It had been a particularity long day, one of extravagance and fashion for the kingdom. It was after all, a celebration for the newborn that had just recently been born. Her son, the first born prince of her beloved land of Ballaghmore.

Kurt, she tested the name in her mind again, as she had so many times both before the young baby had been born and now that he was. Such a small name, yet one of so much meaning, for it was for her son.

It had been a painful labor, but it had been worth it in the end to hear Kurt's first cries, to see Burt's pride in him and in her, of the new love that had passed between them. After a week of relaxation and of spending some quality time with one another, it had been decided to host a party in honor of Kurt.

Now though, she needed the solitude from the people. From the noise, from the excitement. Her first thought had been to visit Kurt in the nursery, but after a bit she had thought better of it. If anyone should come looking for her, they could potentially disturb the baby's slumber.

So to her gardens she went. It was a peaceful night outside, the stars twinkling beautifully and bright in the sky, the pale full moon illuminating the path ways before her. Even in the dark of the night the flowers that budded in her gardens washed the area with arrays of color, causing trails of rainbow to bloom. The scents of the blossomed beings wafted to her nose, causing a delighted sigh to escape her fine lips. Closing her blue eyes, she let her tawny, golden colored hair that had been tied neatly to fall below her shoulders, casting off a silvery glow.

She walked calmly, but gracefully as those with her pedigree had since even before they were born. She had been trained from a young age what it had meant to be royal, and what was expected of her. Though she knew it was what her people not only sought for, but needed, she couldn't help but not want the same for Kurt. The comfort yes, but not the expectations. They were much too high a burden for such a small babe, and it broke her heart that other kingdoms would demand perfection from their children.

Not she, and not Burt. That would not happen to Kurt. She promised this to the quiet night as she walked. Kurt would make his own choices, and he would make his own mistakes. He would find his own freedom, and his own meaning in life. He would rule, she hoped, with a gentle heart while still attaining a graceful and powerful air. Still, she knew she would watch over him and she would support him, no matter his actions. He was her son to protect.

A gentle breeze stirred her from her thoughts, and she sighed quietly. No need to worry about such things now, she thought. She had time yet, and Kurt had plenty of time to grow from the baby he was today to the man he would become. As she turned to head back to the castle, she was lifted off her feet. She did not even have time to process why she was flying when a silver blade glinted at her throat.

She stared into cold, calculated eyes. Eyes the color of granite slate, their expression hard. A hand clasped her mouth, cutting off her scream. She instantly tried to thrash her body to the side, but she had become pinned, her back pushed against an old gnarled tree.

"Many apologies, my lady, but I'm afraid your time has run out."

Did she know that voice? She didn't believe she did, so who was he? The tree cast its shadows down upon the two figures, blocking the moon's light. It was difficult to decipher any color apart from the man's eyes, which glowed with fresh contempt.

"Do not worry, Queen. I will end your life shortly and without much pain. However, I cannot say the same for your husband." He paused, an evil grin stretching across his face. "Or your son."

As fear skated down her back, her eyes widening in shock, tears welling up in her eyes, and a mother's determination flashed inside her, a dull sense of awareness seized her in its icy grip. Shadows swam inside her head, and her vision faltered. Her breath came out in shallow gulps as the man removed his hand from her mouth. She tried to move, tried to run, tried to call out, but nothing happened. She fell to her knees as she clasped her chest, until the black consumed her fully.


End file.
